The Resistance
by shadowritergirl
Summary: Nemesis has taken over the world and now holds the Legendary Bladers and anyone they've ever known captive, diminishing all hope. Well... almost everyone. A certian group disbands before Nemesis can get them, scattering across the world and slowly gathering reinforcements to take down Nemesis once and for all. But without the power of the star fragments, will they succeed?
1. Prolouge

_**PROLOUGE... **_

The black haired girl stared in horror at the once clear blue sky as black and purple clouds rolled, red lightning flashing and striking a nearby tree in the Amazon forest.

Suddenly, a blonde with blue eyes appeared beside the black haired woman, "We need to abandon the palace while we have a chance and scatter!"

"I know." The black eyes woman growled, "Quickly, lets get everything together and run. We stay single, and run, got it?"

"Your orders are our commands." A green eyed woman with tan skin and red marks on her face ran up, a backpack slung over her shoulder.

"N.S., you go on, considering you're already ready. And be careful! No contact with anyone!" The black haired woman nodded.

"You too... Kuro Blackheart." The green eyed orange haired Blader nodded, before disappearing over the fortress walls.

Kuro glared up at the sky, _Watch out Nemesis. You think you're crushing everyone? Think again. The Resistance is just beginning._


	2. Bao

Seven, almost eight this coming July, years has passed since the Legendary Bladers fell to defeat at the hands of Nemesis.

No sooner had the event happened than Kuro had called me, telling me to run- didn't matter where, just _run_.

And I had. I've been running most of Russia, China, and Europe. Wait a second- my geography's not so good is it? That's basically all of Asia. I swear, I may be good at Bey strategy and technilogical stuff, but put me in city or country- I'm completely lost!

Oh great. My sister would've already beat me to death because I haven't introduced myself yet.

Hi. The name's Bao Blackheart, owner of the Bey Hades Crown, and former leader of Beylin Fist. Also, best friend of Aguma, Legendary Blader of Saturn and the Bey, Scythe Kronos.

Excuse me for a moment while I go destroy some Nemesis robots, who just so happen to be showing their faces to me at this very bad time...

"Let it rip!" I shouted, my muscles coiling as I launched Hades Crown, "Special Move, Deadly Diamond!"

All of the robots were reduced to scrap metal within seconds.

Oh, surprised I made a new move for Hades Crown? Don't be. I've had nothing other to do than run and train for the past eighty- eight months.

Did I mention I was good with math? Anyway, where were we? Oh, I was talking about Aguma, wasn't I?

As I was saying, when Nemesis won, my sister- Kuro, obviously- called me and told me to run. So I did. I heard rumors of the Legendary Bladers and anyone who ever associated with them being held captive and watching as the world around them collapsed. I may have wanted to take over China, specifically Beylin Temple- but destroy the world?_ Waay_ out of my forte, thank you very much.

Right now, to anyone who is a part of the Resistance Against Nemesis- and my sister came up with that name; talk to her about that subject. Personally, I think it's a little lame- my current position is 37, 58N and 23, 43E.

If you'd like to take down Nemesis, come find me. I'm willing to help and do anything to get my friends and family back.

* * *

**Here's the scoop people! I read Rule of Nemesis by Galaxy Pegasus 14- did I get that right Galaxy?- and was inspired to right this one. Now, note, this chapter was told in first point of view of Bao. I plan to call the chapters out as the POV of all characters involved in this story. So... I guess, as of now, that's it. Unless of course I think of something else. Well, review people! Bye for now!**


	3. Ryuto

I walked through the temple of Athena, in, you guessed it, Athens, Greece. The Parthanon. Quite the piece of work, I'll tell you. And the rumors of it being built on top of a treasure trove of gold and jewels...

Whoops. Off track. Note to self: Don't get off course when you're in the R.A.N- Resistance Against Nemesis.

Hey. The name's Ryuto Katashi, little brother of the Dragon Emporer wielder of L'Drago Destructor, Ryuga Katashi. My Bey is no longer Omega Dragonis, but now Alpha Dragonis. My time training since the beginning of Nemesis has gotten me seriously hardcore...

Wait a second... You hear that? Someone's hiding behind that pillar. Just a minute while I investigate.

I crept up slowly to the pillar, pressing my back tight against it and reaching for my launcher and Dragonis at the same time. I silently clicked him on to my launcher and whipped around, aiming, only to find myself face to face with another Bey and launcher.

"Bao!" I yelled, shocked to actually find the person I was looking for.

"_Ryuto_?!" Bao was in equal shock as he lowered his arms, blinking, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Um... your last known location was in Athens, right?" I tried, lowering my own arms.

"You got the message huh?" Bao put his gear away, "Yeah. I've been hiding out here for a while."

"How long's a while?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Two weeks, three at most." Bao shrugged. I nodded, doing the math in my head. That was about the last time I- or anyone- had gotten his last call out.

I opened my mouth to say something, but was interrupted as we both heard the sound of clanking metal on marble floors.

"Nemesis robots." Bao hissed, "Hide!"

I dove behind another pillar, holding my breath as the sounds got louder. I noticed Bao hiding on the side, still out of sight. He held his launcher up and motioned behind him.

Translation: Attack them.

I nodded, pulling Dragonis and my launcher out again. Bao held up three fingers, counting down.

Two... One.

"Let it rip!" We both sprang from our hiding places, and I nearly wanted to run.

"HOW THE FREAKING HELL DID SO MANY FIND US?!" Bao exploded, taking in the near fifty robots.

"Well, to make a good point, your last call out _was_ public..." I said in my typical smart alec way.

Bao glared at me, snarling, "Hades Crown! Destroy them!"

I stared at the robots, eyes narrowed as I caught sight of blinking red dots on the tops of their heads.

"Video cameras!" I called out, "Don't use all of your power! They'll use it as data and turn it around on us on our next run- in."

That was true- I was speaking from experience.

"Got it. Not too much power." Bao nodded curtly.

Little did I know, that we were just entertaining the Bladers that had been kidnapped nearly eight years ago...


	4. Aguma

"Hades Crown, destroy them!" The shout made me and the rest of the Bladers in the room look up just in time to see a video pop up on the far end of the room, showing a live feed of a battle in between some Nemesis robots and...

"Is that Bao?" I asked, blinking. Kami, had he changed. He didn't look anything like I remembered him- he'd definetly had changed. His hair was longer and he was taller, stronger.

"That's my brother." Ryuga said, his voice showing surprise, "I thought he was dead..."

"Alpha Dragonis! Special Move, Lightning Bolt!" Ryuto shouted.

"Dude! You just said not to use your full power! You're contradicting yourself you know!" Bao snarled over the clashes.

And he's gotten a temper, a small part of my brain pointed out. Shut up, I told it, too focused on the battle.

"This isn't my full power idiot!" Ryuto shot back, "This is my least powerful move! It'll destroy their systems- trust me!"

I watched as all of the robots except the one we was filming was destroyed, sparks flying from them.

"So I'm supposed to trust an idiot huh?" Bao asked sarcastically, "There's one more left, you dolt! Hades Crown-"

"I did that on purpose!" Ryuto shouted back, before staring straight at the camera, calling his Dragonis back, "Rago, Pluto, Doji, whoever, whatever, listen up. The Resistance is in full swing. We're coming for you, we're going to destroy you, and we're saving our friends and family-"

"Or bust out the Legendary Bladers and let them finish what they couldn't eight years ago." Bao interrupted, calling Hades back, "Am I right, Aguma?"

Wait a second... Did he know we were the ones watching?

"Or... that." Ryuto narrowed his eyes, "So let this be your only warning. Good luck finding us."

A woman's shout in the background called out, and the screen went fuzzy with static, before disappearing all together.


	5. OC- Kanji

Bao and Ryuto's head snapped up in my direction as I called my Hunting Artemis back, catching her as she flew over my shoulder.

"Who the hell are you?!" Ryuto snarled.

"Her name's Kanji- King's older sister." Bao replied, staring at me, "And Kuro's third in command."

"Right you are Bao Blackheart. And the only reason I'm here is because of your last shout out- Kuro is ticked off as hell." I nodded, jumping down from my place on top of the statue of Athena.

_Geia sou_ everyone. That's greek for hello. The name, as Bao's already mentioned, is Kanji, and I'm the older sister of the Legendary Blader of Mars, King.

"Why would she be ticked off? I mean, the point of the R.A.N is to recruit people who want Nemesis gone! I just gave some people my location!" Bao protested.

"Yeah. Publicly. That's why she's mad." I snorted back- unlike my brother, I actually think.

No offense to you brother.

"Now come on. We don't have much time before Nemesis sends his next wave. Lets go. Now." I said, heading for the enterance of the Parthanon. Behind me, I heard Ryuto mutter something vulgar, and Bao sigh exasperatly. I let out a quiet sigh myself- not out of irritation, but restlessness.

I was ready to battle someone, anyone!

But Kuro was holding me back, saying I needed to save my energy and wait. Yeah well, I've been waiting eight years. When would I have to stop waiting?

When we would all?


	6. OC- Nefertiti

I looked up at the sound of a man's voice breaking the silence of the still air.

"YOU'RE USING THE WINTER FORTRESS AS THE RESISTANCE HEADQUATERS?!" I saw a redheaded teen, white haired teen, and Kanji walking up the path, the redhead ticked off beyond belief. That must be Bao Blackheart.

Oh, hey. The name's Nefertiti Storm, older sister of Nile Storm. My Bey is Crocidile Serbek H2O. Until Kuro makes the public announcement that says otherwise, I'm the first- in- command, ready to take charge if something happens to Kuro. Oh, let me get Kanji and her group inside and I'll explain everything to everybody that's confused.

"Kanji." I nodded, "Your mission was successful I see."

"Yep." Kanji nodded back, "Now where's Kuro?"

"Right this way." I turned and walked off, hearing the group of three following, Bao grumbling as he took in the changes of the Fortress. I decided to start explaining things then and there, giving the two new ones a run down of the situation.

"Bao, Ryuto, listen up. Bao, I realize you're upset about the changes, but aren't the Beylin Fist with Beylin Temple again? Don't answer that. We have a lot of numbers in the R.A.N. Everyone you see here are ready to go to the final battleground-" I was interrupted.

"Which is Kuro's call, right?" Ryuto asked.

"No." I was interrupted- again.

This time by Kuro herself.

I bowed, slightly, "Kuro. As requested, Kanji has brought in two Bladers that are part of R.A.N."

"I see. You are dismissed back to your post Nefertiti." Kuro nodded once, "Kanji, show Ryuto to his living quarters. Bao, come with me. _Now_."

And with that, she quickly grabbed her brother's shoulder, and steered him down the hallway that led to her office.

Kanji and I looked at each other, "Pray he doesn't get killed." we both said at once.

Then, we went our seperate ways.


	7. OC- Kuro

I led my protesting brother down the hallway to my office, slamming the door shut and setting him in a chair before walking around behind my desk. I noticed he blinked a lot due to the brightness. He had been glaring, but when I shot daggers back at him, he suddenly shrank down like a puppy.

"I- I know I made a mistake-" Bao tried.

"DAMN RIGHT YOU FREAKING DID!" I exploded, bolting to my feet, "A PUBLIC ANNOUNCEMENT AS TO WHERE THE HELL YOU WERE?! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?!"

Bao shrank down further, murmuring, "No. I just wasn't thinking..."

"DAMN RIGHT YOU WEREN'T THINKING!" I roared.

Bao cringed, whispering, "Don't kill me..."

"I HAVE HALF A MIND TO THROW YOU INTO TRAINING FOR THE NEXT WEEK AND NOT GIVE YOU ANY BREAKS WHAT SO EVER!" I snarled.

"And I deserve it. Now, show me the way to the training room." Bao had found an opening, slowly standing.

"Sit!" I growled, eyes narrowed.

Bao sat, swallowing.

"The only reason I'm not carrying out my threats is because..." I sighed, sitting back down, "I'm putting you in charge of the Resistance."

Bao stared at me for several seconds, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out water.

Then, he shot to his feet, going off like a bomb, "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU THINKING?! I JUST GOT HERE AND YOU'RE ALREADY GIVING ME THE HIGHEST POSITION THERE IS?! WHAT ARE YOU DYING OR SOMETHING?!"

"Cancer." I nodded, solemn, "I have to stay inside lit areas. Micheal Kadoya, Masamune's brother, he's an oncologist. He was in America when Nemesis overtook the Legendary Bladers. He came here, about two years afterwards, and he saw the symptoms immeadiatly. I was fine before Nemesis, because I was outside in lit areas, but since Nemesis, without light..." I shook my head, "I probably only have a few more months left, little bro. I need someone I know who can lead to be ready to step up to the plate. As soon as you accept the position, I'm making the announcement- to both the Resistance and sending a video message to Rago and see how he takes to it."

Bao stared, mouth open, unblinking.

"You're... actually dying?" Bao whispered, collapsing into a nearby chair.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"I'll do it." Bao said, still in shock, "I'll take the position."

I smiled a little, "Really?"

"Where the hell do we make the announcement before I change my mind?" My brother's old attitude was suddenly back.

I laughed, "Follow me."


	8. Kakeru

I watched from the shadows as Kuro Blackheart appeared on the balcony above, looking tired. On her left stood Nefertiti, and on her right, Julia Konzern. You'll meet her later. As of now, you're with me, Kakeru Tategami.

Okay, so a little bit about myself. I'm the younger brother of Kyoya Tategami, the Legendary Blader of Spring. My Bey is Striped Tiger 360. I have a temper deadlier than my brother's, I'm best friends with Nefertiti Storm, who you met earlier, and I'm the trainer of the Bladers of the R.A.N. I'm also on the Interpol list for different types of... helpful crimes, as I put it.

Hmm... that reminds me, I'm gonna have to go back to the destroyed site of Dark Nebula and Hades Inc and get some more of their equipment...

Yikes. Off track. Sorry about that.

Anyway, Kuro's speaking, so listen up.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Nemesis Resistance," Kuro began, "We've been in hiding for the past eight years, slowly gathering numbers from around the world and preparing for the time to strike back and save the Legendary Bladers and our friends!"

The crowd all cheered at the mention of the Legendary Bladers.

"But unfortunetly, we are not yet ready." Kuro sighed.

The crowd groaned.

"And I'm sorry to say, that I'm going to have to step down from my role of leadership, and hand it over to someone I know can handle it- someone who has been a leader before."

The crowd went into unrest, and I narrowed my eyes at Nefertiti, Julia, and Kanji, who seemed unusually calm.

"Most of you remember the time before Nemesis and who helped them, but soon swapped sides- The Beylin Fists. As the leader of this Resistance, I would like to give my title to the former leader of Beylin Fist, and my own younger brother, Bao Blackheart."

Kuro stepped down, as her brother stepped up, looking a little uncertain, scanning the crowd. His eyes fixed on something in the back of the courtyard, and determination blazed through his golden eyes.

"As your new leader, I only have a few things to say. One, train harder than you ever have before and we will rise and free the Legendary Bladers, helping them to defeat Nemesis once and for all."

The crowd cheered at the announcement, getting fired up at the mention of Nemesis' defeat. I smiled a little myself.

"Two, and this goes straight to everyone, as well as Rago, Pluto, and Doji themselves..." Bao took a deep breath, and everyone turned to see what he was staring at, only to see Micheal Kadoya holding a video camera, "The Resistance Against Nemesis is coming for you. We're going to defeat you. We're all united through our Blader's Spirits, and when we're combined, there's absolutely no stopping us. Fall to defeat Nemesis! We're coming for you!"

Behind the camera, Micheal held up his right hand, his Bey in hand, and a smile on his face. All of the other Bladers followed in example, holding up their own Beys with the same shout of determination.

_"FALL TO DEFEAT NEMESIS! WE'RE COMING FOR YOU!"_

Bao smiled, one that I got the feeling was one of his rare, true ones. I could tell already he was going to be a good leader.


	9. Da Xiang

The video shocked pretty much all of us. Kuro had just stepped down from her role of leadership and handed it to Bao. Though, I do admit, his speech was pretty convincing. Distantly, I heard shouts and the sounds of battle, and the group in our cell looked at each other, sensing that Nemesis was going on a rampage.

Suddenly, I thought of something.

The structure of the building the background!

China. They were in China! But where, exactly...?

I looked over at Aguma, who seemed to be in shock.

It hadn't been Beylin Temple for sure, but is it possible it was-

"The Winter Fortress." I said at the same time Aguma did.

Then Pluto's voice rang out in the room, "Why thank you for telling us where those little worms are! Now we can destroy any hope!"

"Leave them alone!" Ryuga's voice snarled through the heavy air.

"Oh, and how are you gonna stop us, little worm? You're trapped in here, with no way out- no escape what so ever!" Ryuga growled, as Pluto cut off into silence.

Fear and horror struck through us all- eight years of our friends and family trying so hard to save us...

And it was all about to go downhill.


	10. OC- Julia

"BAO! KURO!" Kakeru ran in, startling both siblings and me.

Oh, Kakeru said you'd meet me later; I'm Julia Konzern.

Anyway, Kakeru ran in, his expression wild.

"What Kakeru?" Bao asked.

"We're being invaded! I'm counting at least 200 hundred robots coming in from the east, west, north, and south side! I even got a aireal picture!" Kakeru slammed down the picture down on Bao's desk, though the red head didn't look at it.

"How long have we got?" Bao asked, eyes narrowed as he stood. \

"Half an hour, forty five minutes at most." Kakeru said.

"Quickly! Call Neferiti and Kanji in." Bao looked at Kuro, "Now."

Kuro nodded and ran off, her feet slamming on the concrete floors.

"Kakeru, get all your stuff together as quickly as possible and start preparing the helicopters." Bao directed, "Get someone to help you if you need to."

"And me?" I asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"Get all of the Bladers ready. Call out a warning. Put up a few guards. All three and do it fast." Bao said, already packing a few things into his backpack.

"On it." I nodded, running out the door. As I ran into the courtyard, I saw Ryuto already gathering up the Bladers.

"I got the Bladers and warning covered!" Ryuto called over, "You take care of the guards!"

"Gotcha!" I turned to see Nefertiti Storm, Micheal Kadoya, Ishi- Ryuko, Jigoku, Yvone Tendo, Washi Otori, and Kyle Yumiya all running up.

"We need to two guards on every wall. Yvone, Washi, you take the south side. Micheal, Jigoku, you take the north. Neferiti, Ishi- Ryuko, you got east. Kyle, you're with me on the west side. Now, don't attack until they're almost on top of you, and hold 'em off for as long as you can or until Kakeru gives the signal on our comms." I started firing orders right off the bat.

"Right. Let's go Yvone!" Washi took off for the south side.

"They don't stand a chance against my Neptune!" Jigoku whooped as he and Micheal ran off to the front.

"Ishi- Ryuko let's go! For our brothers!" Nefertiti bolted off towards the west wall.

That left me with Kyle, Kenta's little brother. He seemed terrified. But then again, he was only twelve. I guess I would be too.

"Kyle, listen to me," I knelt down, laying a hand on the lime haired boy's shoulder, "You want to see your brother again, don't you? Then we need to do this. You can do this, I know you can. Believe in yourself. Think you can?"

Kyle nodded, his yellow eyes suddenly flashing in determination.

"Good. Let's go." I turned to the west side and the two of us made our way to the top, looking down in the valley.

Nearly two miles away, a cloud of dust advanced on the Fortress. Kyle and I looked at each other, and stood tall and ready, anticipating the worst.


	11. OC- Washi

"Well Yvone, you ready?" I asked my friend when the army was less than a fourth of a mile away.

"When I am never?" The ten year old blonde grinned, whipping her Bey and launcher out, snapping them together. In our ears, I heard the other three teams counting down, Nefertiti starting.

"3..." Nefertiti's voice was calm, despite the obvious fear that was behind it.

"2..." Jigoku growled, his teeth clenching together as a background noise.

"1..." Came Julia's voice, tense and angry.

"LET IT RIP!" I finished as I launched my Thundering Falcon.

"Here we go guys!" Jigoku's voice yelled, making me cringe slightly, "Hey Nemesis! If you can hear me, take a look at this! Neptune! Crashing Tsunami!"

"I see red blinking dots." Yvone muttered, "Cameras. They'll read the power."

"That or-" I cut off as a sudden explosion rocked the ground. Yvone screamed in terror as the ground underneath her fell out.

"Yvone!" I yelled, my arm shooting out and grabbing her wrist.

"Get me up, get me up, get me up!" Yvone shouted at me in fear, "Don't let me die Washi!"

"Not on my watch." I growled, and pulled hard, bringing Yvone up next to me.

"Th- Thanks." Yvone stuttered, "I was scared there for a second."

I nodded, my eyes narrowing before I shouted out, "THUNDERING FALCON! SPECIAL MOVE, LIGHTNING WING!"

Yvone yelped, "Are you crazy!? They'll read your power!"

"Don't care! They tried to kill you! And I don't think Yuu would particularly forgive me if I let them!"

Suddenly, Kakeru's voice filled my ear, "Everyone retreat! Helicopters are at ready!"

"Uh, gonna be kinda hard to get Washi away from the battle now." Yvone sweat dropped, "He's kinda on a rampage..."

"Fine, I'll drop a rope. After this... WASHI QUIT YOUR ATTACKING AND FUCKING GET READY TO RETREAT!"

"You'll have to drag me away Tategami! Shut up!" I snarled back.

Kakeru growled, "Okay then, you asked for it..."

Suddenly, a helicopter was above us, and a gas rained down, making me cough and blinding me. I heard Yvone doing the same. The next thing I knew I was airborne and inside a helicopter, Bao himself handing me and Yvone our Beys.

Bao glared at me, "You could've gotten yourself killed dude. Don't defy direct orders again."

His tone was cold enough to turn even Medusa to stone.


	12. Kyoya

"Hey Nemesis." We all jumped as Bao's face suddenly appeared on the far wall, looking a little irritated, "Thanks for destroying my home. Looks like the only thing you succeeded in doing was creating more destruction. Guess what though? All of the Resistance made it out alive, equipment included. No way to track us- oh, and we destroyed about all of those little robots you sent after us."

At that moment, my brother popped up over Bao's shoulder, "Yeah, and another thing- YOU FREAKING DESTROYED ALL OF MY TRAINING EQUIPMENT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY PLACES I HAD TO SNEAK IN TO GET THAT STUFF! I MAY BE A THIEF BUT EVEN I CAN'T SNEAK BACK INTO PLACES LIKE DARK NEBULA AND HADES INC!"

Bao cringed a little, "Dude, my ear. Who's driving the helicopter anyway?"

"Autopilot. Let me have this thing." Kakeru snatched the camera from Bao, his blue eyes glaring straight into the lense, "Now listen up. I'm getting fed up with all of these useless attacks and I'm about ready to storm Nemesis Island myself and send you into oblivion. So if you don't get this message- let me give you a warning," Kakeru paused, "When the time comes, you're going to regret ever doing anything with my family and friends."

The screen went black, and silence fell over the room for several moments before Nile said sarcastically, "Your brother has a great beside manner there Kyoya."

"Oh and like Nefertiti is any different?" I snapped back.

Nile glared back at me, "At least she can control herself."

I growled, leaning forward slightly, "Watch it Nile. Kakeru can control himself too, so don't act like you know him."

"Hey now you two. Let's not get into a fight." Gingka stepped up in between us, eyes narrowed, "We need to stay alive up until the Resistance gets here."

"Gingka's got a point." Madoka spoke up, "We have to at least try to get along with each other so that we can get out of here- after that, we can go where ever and do whatever."

I sighed, looking down, "Yeah okay."

"Fine." Nile growled, crossing his arms and sliding back down to the floor. I sighed again, closing my eyes and leaning my head against the wall. Silently, I prayed...

_Please Kakeru, hurry._


	13. 13) Bao

I sighed and sank into the co- pilot chair, sitting next to Kakeru and feeling more drawn out than I ever had. Kakeru glanced at me, putting the helicopter on autopilot. He sat back and watched out the window.

"Listen, Bao. I know I shouldn't have done what I did earlier. But I just saw... red, I guess." Kakeru suddenly looked broken, "I'm sorry dude. I just have a temper."

"Nefertiti told me." I nodded, "Don't apologize- but try to control your anger to where you unleash it in battle. If you can do that, everything will be okay."

Kakeru continued staring out the window before finally speaking, "You sound like you know what you're talking about."

"I was the same as you when I was your age and just becoming leader of Beylin Fist Warriors." I chuckled.

"Like you became leader at thirteen years old." Kakeru snorted, staring at me.

I raised an eyebrow, "I'm twenty three now. Almost ten years ago."

Kakeru gaped, eyes wide, "N- no way! H- how old were you when you met my brother?"

"Fifteen." I answered.

Kakeru's eyebrow twitched, "No way dude. I don't believe that."

"And how old were you when you became a thief?" I asked.

"Uh, seven." Kakeru answered, rubbing his head sheepishly.

"And if I remember correctly, Benkei said something once about your brother becoming leaders of the face hunters at age twelve." I nodded.

Kakeru opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly, the entire helicopter rocked, and started spiral out of control.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Nefertiti exploded from the back.

Kakeru seethed, hands flying over the controls, "Everyone strap in! We've been hit by a Bey and it taken out the cargo hold door! Did we strap everything in back there?"

"Yeah!" Ryuto shouted back.

"Okay! Hold on! We're going to land!" Kakeru called back.

I held my breath, eyes closing as I prayed to Kami and all of the other gods and goddesses for a safe landing.

Suddenly, the rocking stopped and I heard Kakeru breath in relief, "Thank god. We made it."

"Now let's go see who tried to take us out!" Jigoku was out the open door in seconds, making me groan.

"Jigoku, get back here!" I unstrapped myself and gave chase to Aguma's little brother.

When I got outside, I lurched to a halt when I saw five different people all standing no more than hundred feet away. Their leader stepped forward, pushing his hood off. This person's hair was completely white and his turquoise eyes seemed to pierce right into my soul.

"Hi." The stranger said, "The name's Helios. I'd like to joing the R.A.N... Bao Blackheart."


	14. Helios

Bao stared at me for several seconds, placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder that had run out minutes before.

"Jigoku, go see if we have five seats open. If not, have Kakeru call the other copter down." Bao directed.

"But Bao-" Jigoku tried.

"Now." Bao growled, glaring.

The brunette ran off.

"The rest of you, hoods off." Bao ordered. The four behind me took their hoods off.

"Sophie. Wales." Bao nodded to the two on my left, then turned to the two my right, "And you two are...?"

"My name's Zela Abyss. My brother's Zeo Abyss." The beige haired girl whispered, looking down.

"Tamari. Brother's Toby of Team Dungeon." The tan haired teen snarled.

Bao nodded as Kakeru Tategami stepped off the helicopter, eyes lighting up when he saw me.

"Helios! My man, where have you been?" Kakeru grinned, walking up to me.

I smirked, fist bumping him, "Oh, you know. Out and about."

"Yeah, well okay. So Bao, we got room on the copter, but I'm gonna have to go slow so we don't loose any of the cargo." Kakeru turned to the redhead, who nodded.

"Okay then. Can you set a course for Mist Mountain?" Bao asked.

"Where I was planning on heading anyways! Everybody load up!" Kakeru strode back to the helicopter, and my group and I followed Bao on board, Wales helping Bao shut the door back as the rotors began to spin above us.

Within moments, we were in the air.


	15. Wales

I sat next to Sophie, my arm wrapped around her shoulders as she lay her head on my chest, her breathing even and peaceful.

Finally, I thought, She needs this rest.

I glanced up at the feeling of eyes on me. I saw Kuro Blackheart staring at me, a slightly perplexed expression on her features.

I narrowed my eyes, growling slightly at her. She shrugged and looked away.

I looked around again, my gaze wary as I took in the other Bladers on the helicopter.

Of course, there was Tamari, Zela, and Helios, all of whom were also asleep. There was Kuro and Bao. Kakeru Tategami, and then some other Bladers. My eyes fell on to Julia Konzern who was staring at me from across the way. I raised an eyebrow, questioning. Julia walked over and leaned against the wall, staring at me.

"You said you'd protect my brother." Julia finally stated, voice flat.

I sighed, "Blame his ego. We tried to get him to run, but he sent us flying. Only Klaus stayed with him. Sophie and I ran. We only knew about the Resistance thanks to Bao's last shout out."

"Well, at least some good's come out of this." Julia sighed, then asked, "What about Katrina? Klaus' sister?"

"Haven't found her." I shook my head.

Julia nodded, "Maybe she heard Bao's shout out. We should- Hey Kakeru! On our way to Egypt, stop in Athens!"

"Why?" Kakeru called back.

"Don't ask, just do!" Julia snapped back.

"Okay, okay! Damn woman..." Kakeru muttered under his breath, making me chuckle once. Sophie shifted slightly, but otherwise stayed asleep.

Julia caught the slight movement, and her eyes zeroed in on the slightly younger girl, "How has she been doing?"

"Frightened out of her mind. Hardly gotten any sleep lately." I murmured, "And Jove knows she needs it."

"Why?" Julia questioned, an eyebrow raised. I smiled, a little, and simply held up my right hand, letting Julia take in the gold back on my finger. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped.

"You're... married?" Julia hissed in joy, "Yes! I knew it! I knew you would somehow end up dating and marrying- though during Nemesis... Wow. I guess the end of the world really does bring people together- wait that doesn't answer my question. Why would Sophie need more sleep than normal?"

I rolled my eyes, "Vain as always, aren't you Julia?"

"Hey!" Julia narrowed her eyes, "Am not!"

"Are too." I said quietly.

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Not."

"Too."

"I AM NOT WALES!" Julia finally snarled, and Sophie jolted straight up, making me flinch and glare at Julia.

Julia suddenly looked sheepish, "Uh... Sorry, Sophie."

"No. That's okay. I told Wales to wake me up if I went to sleep anyways." Sophie glared at me now.

"So, what, now I'm the bad guy?" I held my hands up in defense.

"Yes." Julia smirked.

"You stay out of this." I glared back, "I told you, Sophie needs her rest because of-"

Sophie slapped her hand over my mouth, glaring at me full force.

"What did I tell you about telling anyone?" Sophie asked, releasing me.

"To not to." I muttered, crossing my arms.

"Um, hello! What's the big secret!?" Julia waved a hand in front of our faces, her expression screaming 'curious'.

"Not telling until after Nemesis is defeated." Sophie said stubbornly.

I sweatdropped, "Uh, and if it takes longer than ni- I mean, the required time?"

Julia narrowed her eyes, noticing my slip up.

"I'm sure it won't, with Bao as the leader and the fact that there are so many Bladers in the Resistance." Sophie said, determinedly.

"Jove, you're stubborn sometimes." I muttered.

"What was that?" Sophie snapped her head towards me.

"N- Nothing." I let out a nervous laugh.

"What I thought." Sophie smiled sweetly and pecked me on the cheek before settling back down in my arms and falling asleep.

Julia stared on, her face set in a expression of exasperation and puzzlement.


	16. OC- Jigoku

"No one was at the Parthanon." I reported when Bao and I got back from scouting, "But there was evidence of someone being there recently."

"And I never would've noticed it, had Jigoku not been there." Bao admitted.

I smirked, "Better and younger eyesight."

"Say that to your brother and see what happens! He'll probably hunt you down to the four corners of the earth!" Bao snapped back, pushing me playfully.

"Then I'd get on his nerves by saying he needs to loose a few pounds." I shot back, smirking.

"It's all muscle and you know it!" Bao retaliated, grinning as he climbed into the co- pilot seat.

I chuckled.

This was a ritual for us; If I ever said anything negative or playful about my brother, Bao would have some sort of comeback, defending the hulk of a man that is my brother.

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jigoku, and I'm the younger brother of the Legendary Blader of Saturn, Aguma. My Bey is a Dark Neptune H2OXL. I'm also a former member of Beylin Fists, having run with Bao when Kuro called her brother eight years ago. After a couple of months, we had gone our seperate ways, with Bao making me promise I wouldn't get killed.

Because, ahem, I'm known to get a little reckless at times, if you can tell by my endless energy and stamina. And if you dare to compare me to the blonde haired brat, Yuu Tendo, I swear I'll hunt you down and kill you.

"Hey, Jigoku! Did you latch the door shut?" Bao called back as we soared up into the air.

"Yeah, I think-" I turned around at the sound of metal shaking. My eyes widened when I realized I had not latched the door shut. I yelped and dove forward to do so, but I was too late. The door flung open and I had to hold on as tight as I could to the doorframe to keep from falling to my death.

"Jigoku! Hold on!" I heard Kuro and Bao shout at the same time.

"I CAN'T FREAKING DO ANYTHING ELSE!" I roared over the wind howling around me. I saw a flash of silver fly by me and hook on to the door handle and slowly start to pull it in. A set of arms gripped under my shoulders, fingers interlocking behind my neck and slowly pulling me back.

When the door finally shut, Bao lunged, slamming the latch shut before whipping on me, glaring.

"Next time, pay attention." He growled before resuming his position up next to Kakeru.

I sighed, looking at Kuro, "How do you stand him again?"

Kuro simply smirked.


	17. Nile

"Ah... Home sweet home- OH, ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?"

Everyone jumped at the shout as yet another video from one of Nemesis robots appeared on the opposite wall. It showed my sister, as well as everyone else's, livid faces.

"Charge 'em Fernis!" Kuro yelled, launching.

"Follow her Hades Crown!" Bao's shout came directly after.

"Here we go Dragonis! Lightning Bolt!"

"No wait-" Kakeru's voice tried, "Oh screw it! Tiger! Let's join in on this fight! Special Move, Striped Uppercut!"

"Wadjet! Eternal Poison Night Strike!" Nefertiti clapped her hands together, a growing ball of black energy radiating from them, like my Horuseous' Mystic Zone.

"Chimera! Poison Bite!" Ishi- Ryuko snapped out of her daze.

"Don't leave me out of this! Neptune! Crashing Tsunami!" Another voice yelled.

"Cetus! Joint Special Move, Grand Ducallion!" Two voices shouted.

"Sol Blaze! Fire Tornado!"

"Manticore! Devil's Wing!"

"Hey! Wait a minute! They have the cameras! They'll read your power levels!" Ryuto yelled.

"Too late! You started it! Hit 'em again Neptune!" The male voice from before shouted.

"Hades Crown!" Bao yelled, "Stop him!"

"DUDE! WHAT THE HELL?! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE TAKING NEMESIS DOWN! ARE YOU POSSESSED OR SOMETHING?!" That's when the teen that had been controlling Neptune popped into view, looking like he might strangle the redhead.

"Hades Crown! Joint Special Move!"

"Huh? OH! WELL WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY SO! Neptune, Joint Special Move!"

"Deadly Tsunami!"

Suddenly, the entire screen went black once again, the last thing any of us hearing being the sound of the robots being reduced to scrap metal.

"Note to self: Don't tick off my brother." Aguma muttered, making us all look at him, "What?"

"Which one was your brother?" Ryuga blinked.

"The one that jointed with Bao."

"Him? Jeez, he can't be more than sixteen." Madoka mused.

"He's only seventeen. Nine when the whole Nemesis thing started." Aguma shook his head, "I did tell Bao to look after him if something happened to him- guess he has."

"A little too well if you ask me." Chao Xin muttered, "He's almost got Bao's exact temper."

"He had a temper before; In fact, from what I saw, he's mellowed out a lot." Aguma shrugged.

Half of the room sweat dropped, "If that's him mellowed out, I'd hate to see in full swing..."

I continued staring at the far wall, my sister's image running through my head over and over. Sighing, I shook it off- until Kyoya sat next to me, and my anger flared up.

"Don't get mad." Kyoya muttered.

"Why not?" I growled.

"Because I just wanna say, they're coming for us."

"What?" I opened my eyes to look at Kyoya, confused.

"The Resistance. They were in Egypt." Kyoya replied.

"And you know that... how?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Remember that two day long boring tour you once gave of the monuments of Egypt? They were in front of the temple of Horus- on the video, I mean."

"Boring?" I said, annoyed.

"Yes, boring." Kyoya smirked.

"Boring my foot! You said that you had fun those two days!" I exploded, glaring down at Kyoya as I stood up.

"No I didn't." Kyoya's smirk widened, and I realized what he had just done. He... had gotten me over my bad mood.

As I realized this, a smile triggered on my face, and the next thing I knew I was laughing.

Even in the face of danger, there were still times to just let loose and fool around.


	18. OC- Ishi- Ryuko

I sighed as the last robot was defeated.

Thank Ra that was out of the way.

I called Chimera back, moistening my lips as I saw the damage it had taken. Several cracks, including one deep one on the spintrack. It would probably be best if I didn't battle for a while... But whenever I was with Nefertiti, it was near impossible. She knew how to get me fired up and battling in a split second.

Sighing, I turned to Neffy- only to find she was collapsing.

"Nefertiti!" I lunged, catching her before she hit the ground.

"What in the Osiris is going on- Oh my Ra! It's the R.A.N! Nefertiti! Ishi- Ryuko!" An african american girl ran up, her gold eyes holding worry for my friend.

"Denali!" I exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was getting ready to head for Athens..." Denali said.

"Little bro, change your location, now." Kuro growled at Bao, who nodded and then went inside a helicopter to give his latest coordinates.

"She's just passed out from exauhstion." Denali muttered, "She'll be fine when she wakes up."

"Thank Ra." I murmured.

Denali grinned, "No problem. Now, let me see Chimera. It had to stand some heavy damage with all of the explosions I heard."

I sighed and handed Denali my Bey, eyes narrowed as she inspected it.

"Hmm... It'll take me a little while to fix it, but not long! Here, take Chimera back while I go get my stuff." Denali disappeared in a blur of sand.

I sweat dropped, "How do you have so much energy..."

I trailed off as our leader stepped out of the helicopter, "Well, public like it was before, but I gave the wrong coordinates."

"You what?" Kuro seethed, black eyes blazing like coals.

"I gave the coordinates of Nemesis Island, which is where we're off too next." Bao grinned.

"So soon?!" Kakeru exclaimed.

"Yes. And why are you complaining? You're the one who said you would send Nemesis into oblivion yourself when you got the chance!" Bao's smirk could only be described as menacing, which made me shiver.

"Now Bladers..." Bao turned to the RAN members, "WHO'S READY TO DEFEAT NEMESIS?!"

The shouts that came in response all joined together in one big roar, making Bao grin.

Denali appeared beside me, breathless and with a backpack slung over her shoulder, "What'd I miss?"

I promptly animefell.


	19. OC- Micheal

I looked over the Bladers in the helicopter as we headed back to China for some equipment we would need for our final battle. My eyes fell on to Kuro, who was sitting hunched over, her breathing heavy and body and shaking. I walked over, knowing what I was about to say would earn me her stubborness.

"It needs to be done Micheal." Kuro said before I spoke, "When we get back to the Fortress, I'll grab my brother and meet you in your lab. It's time for my stasis time."

I blinked, "Uh, well, um... good. I'm glad we don't have to argue about that."

"We never argued." Kuro looked up with a papery smile, her eyes sunken in, "I just knew when the right time would come and that time is now."

I nodded, "While you get Bao, I'll be preparing everything. I can only hope you'll be safe."

Kuro smiled wryly, "You and me both Micheal. You and me both..."

* * *

Three hours later, both Kuro and Bao were in my lab, Bao staring into the cylinder container that now held his sleeping sister. The blue glow washed over him, while it made Kuro's pale skin seem almost transparent.

"I'll gaurd her with my life," I said, "Blader's honor. I've looked after her this long, I can look after her a little longer. As soon as you want, you tell me where I need to transport her to, and I'll have it done."

Bao looked at me, golden eyes almost a pale yellow in the glow, sadness over his features, "She won't see it."

"Won't see what?" I quiered.

"Me help defeat Nemesis. I wanted her so badly to live and see me... And now she won't." Bao sounded so heartbroken.

I smiled, "Close your eyes, think of Kuro's face, and think of something, anything."

Bao did so, and several seconds later, they flew back open, he stumbling back from the cylinder, "SHE TALKED!"

"Telepathic communication- only possible amoung siblings and close friends." I smiled.

Bao continued to gape at Kuro's still form.

"So, if you want her to see you defeat Nemesis, replay it in your mind- kinda like a movie." I continued.

A slow smile began to form over Bao's face, "Could I do it to Aguma?"

"If he's a close enough friend, then yes." I nodded.

"Okay, thanks Micheal! Look after Kuro for me!" Bao bolted out of the room, no doubt back to the helicopters.

"Kuro, why do I get the feeling Aguma's about to get scared to death?" I asked to the floating body.

Kuro almost seemed to smile.


	20. 20) Aguma

I jumped at the sound of Bao's voice coming from somewhere in the room. Glancing around, I saw that he wasn't in our prison...

**What?! Where the hell are you!?** I thought, feeling a little uncomfortable.

_Heading towards Nemesis' Island as we telepathically communicate._

Oh, little brother, aren't you a genius? A female voice said sarcastically.

_Wait a second- Kuro! What the hell are you still doing in my mind?!_

You... forgot to shut me out, as Micheal puts it. You have to stop thinking about me. Yeesh, you should know I'm perfectly fine in this stasis pod! I'm not gonna die! 

**Who's dying?** I asked, blinking.

_Kuro is._

I was.

** I got two seperate answers. Someone clarify.**

_Basically, Kuro was dying of cancer, Micheal Kadoya put her in a stasis pod until he can find a cure for it._

The cure is defeating Nemesis, Lucy.

_YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME THAT! I TOLD YOU I HATE THAT SHOW!_

**That's actually pretty funny Kuro.** And it was. It was taking all I could muster up not to bust out laughing.

_Not you too!_

**I didn't call you anything... Lucy.**

_THAT DOES IT! KURO, OUT! OUT! GET OUT OF MY MIND!_

You're the one that started it... Kuro drifted away.

I heard Bao growling in my mind, but muted it and waited patiently for him to get back in control of his emotions.

_Okay, I'm good. Now, as I was saying, we're headed towards Nemesis Island now. But I need an idea as to where you are so I can bust you guys out._

**I actually don't know. All I know is that there are four stone walls and a camera/ speaker thing in the very center of the roof.**

_Camera?_

**Yeah. Why?**

_Because if that's the case, then Kakeru can work his technological magic and insert a virus that can help us find your location._

**Huh?**

_We'll be there ASAP. I gotta go for now. Your brother's bugging me..._

I mentally chuckled, **That sounds like him. **

There was no response, but I did sense a feeling of irritation and anger; If Bao could talk to me telepathically, I got the sense that we could feel each other's emotions. After several minutes of silence, I felt him come back.

_ Kami, he's gotten more annoying in the last eight years than he ever was before... How did you deal with him again?_

**Time and patience. Also mastering the art of ignoring people.**

_Yeah, well, I can't ignore people as well as I used too..._

My eyes narrowed at the ceiling, and I felt a rush of panic come from Bao. He'd said too much.

**What do you mean by that?**

_Nothing! Nothing at all! Hey, Kakeru's talking to me. We'll be there soon!_

And then, he was gone.


	21. 21) Bao

"We're almost there!" Kakeru called back into the cabin.

I nodded, "Slow down, or put us on autopilot. You need to hear this."

Kakeru did as told, appearing beside me in flash of green.

"Alright listen up," I said, addressing everyone, "I want all of the Bladers who have water Beys to stand up."

Sophie, Wales, Jigoku, and Yvone all stood up.

I nodded, "Okay. I want you to pair up. We're letting you guys off in the water, and I want you to-"

I cut off as felt a rush of adreneline, fear, and panic rush through me all at once.

**Bao! I hope you guys are almost here! Rago's just decided to finish us off!** Aguma's voice boomed in my head.

_And if you would be so kind as to not scramble my brains again, I can finish forming my plan to save you guys._

There was silence, but I still felt the slight emotion of panic. I knew from experience that Aguma was, to anyone that he was looking at, was remaining indifferent, but obviously, he was horrified.

I finished what I was saying, "Okay, slight change of plans. We're letting one of you off at each side of the island. Watch out for the others, and listen carefully. Something tells me that we're about to catch Nemesis right when they're trying to kill everyone."

**Something tells you, huh?**

_Dude, not now. Please. I'm trying to think._

I heard Aguma grumble under his breath, then say, **We're heading for the east side. The cliff. **

_Funny. That's where I was planning on us landing._

"Kakeru, land on the cliff on the east side, would you?" I called over my shoulder.

Kakeru bolted back into the cockpit, setting a course and changing direction.

"Uh, Bao? We're out of sight, but my cameras are picking up that-" Kakeru began.

"I know. That's where we come in. Swoop in lower, while Jigoku and I go for the ropes. Everyone, have your comms open and listening to orders. Kakeru, as soon as Jigoku and I hit the ground running, land just behind them and block any exit. Everyone, once he does that, launch and listen. Got it?" I looked around the helicopter, seeing excited nods; Everyone was ready.

**Is that gonna work?**

_Didn't you teach me about tactical skills?_

Aguma shut up.

"Jigoku, let's go." I turned to the door leading to the cargo hold. Jigoku followed eagerly.

"So what's the plan?" Jigoku asked, purple eyes gleaming in excitement.

I answered by opening a panel on the wall, grinning at the high- tech gear, "Looks like Kakeru out did himself."

"Huh?" Jigoku looked over my shoulder. I simply ignored him and handed him a set of combat boots and leather gloves, as well as two black belts.

"Put these on while I get everything ready." I said, heading to the back of the cargo hold. I grabbed two steel cables with hooks on the end. I quickly attached one hook to a short bar at the top of the door, and then did the same with the other cable, pulling them out straight. Jigoku appeared at my side at that time.

"Your comms on?" I asked.

"Yeah." Jigoku nodded.

"Good." I said, turning on my own, "Kakeru, get ready. Jigoku, grab that cable."

Jigoku did so.

"Kakeru... open the cargo hold doors." I directed.

"On it." I watched as the cargo doors started to crack open, air rushing in.

"Jigoku, attack any of the enemy you'd like." I said, watching as the doors lowered halfway down.

"You're letting me have free run?!" Jigoku exclaimed.

**Are you kidding?! Dangerous! Don't do it! He'll get us all killed!**

_ I have him under control. And for Kami's sake, be quiet for a minute!_

Silence met me and I sighed, thankful.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready." Jigoku nodded.

"Ready?" I heard Kakeru ask in my ear.

"Ready." Ryuto replied.

"Ready?" Nefertiti quiered.

"Ready." Ishi- Ryuko and Denali's voices were both stone cold.

"Then the operation is a go." I took off running and jumped over the edge of the door, Jigoku right behind me.


	22. Yuu

**_BAROOM! _**

What could only be described as a sonic boom rocked the earth under out feet, making me stumble and fall.

"Get up worm!" Pluto snapped.

I winced as I pulled myself to my feet, but immeadiatly fell back down as another sonic boom shook the ground, not only me, but everyone else fell down too.

"Hammerhorn Pan! Special Move, Sonic Boom!" A girl's voice yelled.

My head snapped up as a helicopter landed behind us and a familiar girl with blonde hair and green eyes appeared in the enterance as yet another boom rocked the ground, this time, debris going up with it.

"YVONE!" I yelled, but I wasn't the only one who shouted.

"Don't deafen them!" The male voice continued.

"Well, you can blame Pluto for that little show. He tried to hurt my brother." Came Yvone's retort, "Pan! Harmonic Melody!"

"Nemesis! Destroy that brat!" Rago roared, launching said Bey.

"Well, may as well, join in." I heard a voice behind me sigh, making me turn, "Hades Crown, Deadly Diamond!"

Bao himself stood no more than ten feet away, Jigoku standing beside him, eyes closed, but a smirk on his face.

"NOW! Neptune, Special Move, Whirling Hurricane!"

All of the water under the cliff whirled up into the air, the great god of water himself standing in the middle. I yelled and bolted behind Tsubasa, startled at the figure.

"Sophie, Wales, now!" Bao yelled.

"Cetus! Joint Special Move, Grand Ducallion!"

"Don't forget me! Shadow Panther, Special Move, Shadowclaw Uppercut!"

"Nemesis!" Rago roared as the five moves collided with the Black Sun. When the dust cleared, all Beys were still spinning, each seemingly unaffected by the crash.

"Johannes!" Pluto suddenly snarled, "Don't let anyone get our prisoner's gear!"

Everyone turned to said cat boy, only to see Kakeru and Ryuto, both with wide grins, each with a backpack in hand. Johannes was unconsious.

"What, you left this guy to gaurd the Legendary Blader's and our friends Beys and launchers? Dude, you're stupid. You can't stop the combined efforts of a Grade- A criminal mastermind and treasure hunter." Kakeru shook his head.

Pluto roared and lunged.

"Keep away!" Ryuto grinned, bolting one way.

"Jigoku catch!" Kakeru laughed and threw the canvas sack to said brunette, who jumped and caught it, digging through it, searching for something.

"Got it! Yvone, you're next!" The younger threw it right before Pluto reached him and bolted to the side, throwing a good kick into Hades' descendant's back for good measure.

Yvone quickly caught the sack, grabbing an all too familiar yellow Bey and purple Bey from it.

"Toss it!" I shouted, bolting out from behind Tsubasa. Yvone grinned and threw Flame Libra through the air, allowing me to catch it. She also threw Earth Eagle through the air, to which Tsubasa caught.

"Catch!" Ryuto's voice caught my attention, both of our launchers flying through the air.

"Aw yeah! We're back in the game! Libra!" I launched hard, "Special Move, Final Infernal Blast!"

"Eagle! Shining Tornado Buster!" Tsubasa followed suit.

"Aguma!" Bao and Jigoku yelled, tossing his launcher and Kronos into the air. Aguma easily caught both, snapping Kronos on to his launcher and launching with a fired up yell.

"Kronos! Great Ring of Destruction!"

"Boom baby! One down, ten to go!" Jigoku punched the air, excitedly.

"Kyoya!"

"Ryuga!"

Kakeru and Ryuto threw their brother's gear to them, and seconds later, Leone and L'Drago had joined the mix.

"Leone! King Lion Crushing Blast!"

"L'Drago! Dragon Emporer Supreme Flight!"

"Julian!" Julia shouted.

"Klaus!" A new girl's voice yelled.

_"KATRINA?!"_ Julia yelped as a blonde and blue eyed girl appeared on her right, "Where the hell did you come from?!"

"Not of importance at the moment, now is it? Run hard now Nieth! Special Move, Camoflauge Attack!"

Nemesis suddenly got hit under a heavy barrage, although not a single Bey was hitting it.

"What in the..." Tsubasa frowned.

"Now finish him off with Piercing Arrow!" Katrina yelled.

"Like that'll do any good." I sweat dropped, "It took two days for the Legendary Bladers to try and defeat Nemesis."

At that moment, everyone, including ones that were just arriving- how did Ryuto and Kakeru move that fast?!- shouted out their special moves.

"Destroyer! Black Excaliber!"

"Capricorn! Wall of the Storm!"

"Cetus! Joint Special Move, Grand Ducallion!"

"Neptune! Crashing Tsunami!"

"Pan! Sonic Boom!"

"Hades Crown! Deadly Diamond!"

"Horuseous! Mystic Zone!"

"Wadjet! Eternal Poison Night Strike!"

"Chimera! Poison Bite!"

"Tiger! Striped Uppercut!"

"Dragonis! Electrifying Current!"

"Jupiter! Grand Lightning!"

"Kronos! Great Ring of Destruction!"

As everyone's Beys crashed with Nemesis, the ground started to tremble, sending everyone down. Then, an explosion I never thought could be louder than my sister's sonic boom echoed in my ears and I fell into darkness.


	23. Dynamis

When I began to regain my senses, the first thing I heard was silence. Then I opened my eyes to meet a set of steel violet- gray.

"Ishi- Ryuko!" Tithi crowed, "Your brother's awake!"

"Ow." I cringed at the sudden shout, "Keep it down, will you?"

My sister was suddenly pushing Tithi out, saying, "Find Yuu and go annoy Bao or Kyoya or Ryuga. Let my brother rest."

The door shut behind the fourteen year old and I sighed in relief, "Thank you."

"Not a problem. Can I get you anything? Don't answer that. You want something to drink. Here." Ishi- Ryuko blew around the room, coming to a halt in front of me, handing out a glass of water.

"Thank you." I whispered, swallowing the clear liquid gratefully.

Ishi- Ryuko nodded, "You know you're the last one to wake up?"

I looked up, "How long?"

"About two weeks. We're under the Konzern estate right now." My sister replied.

"Under...?" My brow furrowed.

Ishi- Ryuko looked down, "We didn't do it. Nemesis is still alive. We had to run."

I blinked, then, slowly, a slow smile came over my face, making Ishi- Ryuko look confused.

"Why are smiling?"

"But all of the Legendary Bladers are here, right? That's what's matters." I smiled, "We train, and then we all confront Nemesis with an actual plan."

"Hey!" Ishi- Ryuko glared, "We did have a plan! Except... It just didn't work."

I smiled again, "Where is the rest of our group?"

"If you're feeling up to walking, I'll show you." Ishi- Ryuko said with a small smile.

"Yes." I said.

"Good." Ishi- Ryuko grinned, "I'll give you a few minutes to get ready then I'll show you around."

As my sister walked out, I thought back to the last time I had seen her, when she had been nothing more than a arrogant, stubborn, hard- headed rebel. Looking at her now, I realized she had grown up to be a clear- headed, calm, and strategic woman. I shook my head, standing and picking up my launcher and Jade Jupiter, staring at the Bey.

"Do we have any chance old friend? Will we ever win against this chaos?" I whispered.

I got no answer, but then again, I wasn't expecting one.


	24. 24) OC- Jigoku

I watched from behind some computers with my brother, Aguma, watching as Kakeru measured Bao's launching strength, and comparing it to that of Rago's- that data he had gotten from our last battle against Nemesis.

Kakeru swore under his breath, "He'll never match. None of us will. I don't care how long or hard you train, you'll fucking never be able reach a launch power of nearly ninety- five! It's near impossible! And for Bey's sake Bao, leave it alone! It's hopeless!"

"Shut up Tategami!" Bao snarled back, "I know what I'm... doing!"

Bao suddenly pulled the launching mechanism so hard, that he actually pulled it out, sparks flying in the process. The computers started beeping and the bar that had been measuring Bao's launch strength- he had been staying in an average of 70- 75- suddenly redlined past a hundred.

"No way..." Kakeru suddenly started typing, fingers flying over the keyboards that I became dizzy, sitting into a nearby chair.

"Bao! Get up here! Now!" Kakeru snapped.

"What now?" Bao growled, appearing on my left, making me jump to my feet with a startled yelp.

"Seriously! Stop doing that!" I exclaimed.

"Doing what?" Bao blinked at me.

"Appearing out nearly nowhere!" I shot back, "Your worse than Aguma!"

"Actually, he is slightly louder than me." A teasing smirk toyed at the corners of his mouth.

"Only because his weight." I started to grin too.

"All muscle and you know it." Bao raised a challenging eyebrow.

Before I could retort, Aguma cut in, "Okay you two. I know you two always did this, one teasing me and the other defending, but I think Kakeru might blow a gasket if you don't pay attention..."

"Huh?" I whipped around to see the younger Tategami growling. Had he been animated, he would have steam coming from his ears.

Bao quickly grabbed the chair I had been in before, making glare at him. Reluctantly, I sat in one of the other metal chairs, wincing as I tried to lean back and it dug into my back.

"Thank you Aguma." Kakeru said, "Now, Bao... WHAT THE HELL CAUSED YOU TO REDLINE PAST RAGO'S LAUNCH POWER?!"

Bao covered his ears at the sudden shout, while Aguma and I winced at the high pitch.

"Um... thinking of my sister probably never being able to see the light of day again?" Bao made the statement seem more like a question, "Because, basically, Nemesis has killed her. And I'm not about to let that go unpunished."

Kakeru blinked, "Wait a second. Kuro's dead?"

Bao and my brother exchanged glances, making me narrow my eyes.

"Yeah." Aguma nodded, "She's dead."

Silence fell over the room before it was quickly broken.

"WELL WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" Kakeru exploded, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE AND GET THE HELL BACK TO TRAINING! I WANT EACH ONE OF YOU TO TRAIN UNTIL YOU'RE STRONGER, HARDER, AND FASTER THAN NEMESIS! HEAR ME?! NOW GET OUT!"

I was the first one back into the training room, no questions asked.


	25. 25) Kakeru

"Here we go Crown! Special Move, Flash Attack!"

"What, suddenly you're using that old move? Special Move, Exploding Fists!"

I nodded and watched from behind the glass as all of the RAN trained. Another pair of shouts caught my attention.

"Leone! Special Move, King Lion Crushing Fang!"

"Horuseous! Special Move, Mystic Zone!"

I watched as the pillar of gold and the green tornado crashed hard together.

"Dragonis! Electrifying Current!"

"L'Drago! Dragon Emporer Supreme Flight!"

Both dragons let out loud roars as they crashed with each other, snapping, snarling, and biting at the other. I blinked in shock as I heard the two brothers yelling loudly, neither giving an inch.

"Let's see what you got Yvone! Libra, Final Infernal Blast!"

"Ha! Pan! Harmonic Melody!"

The goddess of Justice, Libra, and the god of sound, Pan, erupted from their Beys, clashing hard.

"Hey brother! Check this out! Falcon! Special Move, Lightning Wing!" Washi Otori yelled, gold eyes gleaming as the wonderous bey beast of the mythic falcon thunderbird sprang forth.

"That's nothing little bro! Eagle! Counter Smash!"

The purple eagle soared high out of the stadium, coming crashing back down.

"Hey Chao Xin! You still think you can beat me!? Striker! Lightning Sword Flash!" Masamune's voice caught my attention.

"Virgo! Blue Dragon Whirlwind Sword!"

All around the arena, special moves crashed together, explosions rocking the training room. I swallowed, crossing my fingers that everyone was okay. I breathed a sigh in relief when I saw everyone was still standing- except for a select few. Nile, Ryuto, Bao, and Tsubasa had all been thrown back, their Beys right beside them.

"Nile!" Nefertiti yelled, upon seeing her brother unconsious, "KYOYA! YOU'RE SO DEAD!"

My brother actually looked frightened as Nefertiti roared in rage and bolted after him. That was when Kyoya's legs started to move and he bolted off, yelling in fear. I sweat- dropped, and typed a few commands into the computer, lasers coming up. Kyoya's lightning fast reflexes got him through them, while Nefertiti got tangled inside a net. I called the lasers off and turned the microphone on.

"Okay you guys. Take a break. We'll get back to training after lunch. I'll see you guys in the mess hall- and Nef, if you try to kill my brother, you'll have me coming after you." I said, releasing my friend and then turning out of the room.


	26. King

Everyone was sitting, laughing, and eating when my sister walked in, her eyes zeroing on Bao.

"Bao. We got three new ones upstairs. Everyone, come on." Kanji said, tensely. Bao stood, and, with the rest of us behind him, we all traveled up three flights of stairs to Julian's front parlor, where three people stood, two women, one man. One girl had blonde hair with flashing, blue eyes. She stood tall and straight, her gaze unwavering. She was clearly the leader.

"Crissie Cadelle." The woman held her hand out to Bao, "I'm guessing this is the present RAN location?"

"Yes." Bao nodded, "Cadelle, huh? Chris, come here."

"Chris?" Crissie looked up as Chris stepped up, grinning broadly.

"Little sis. Surprising. How ya doing?" Chris wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulders.

"Hold on a second!" Crissie shoved him away, "Let me introduce my friends here!"

Crissie motioned for the two other people to come forward, the girl with brown hair and blue eyes, and a wide smile, immeadiatly introducing herself.

"Hi! The name's Gigi Fiasco! This is my boyfriend, Rex Raptor." The woman said.

"Hi." Rex nodded, his short dark purple hair glinting in the light. His brown eyes burned with spirit.

Crissie sweat-dropped, whispering in Bao's ear, "Sorry about her. She's just always so chipper..."

"That's perfectly fine." Bao laughed, "We need someone to ease the tension around here after a long day."

Behind me, I heard someone collapse, followed by Kakeru exclaiming, "Kyoya!"

Everyone turned to see the Leone Blader having collapsed to the ground, his eyes swirling around in his head.

"Uh... Yo- yo? You okay?" Yuu asked.

"Kyoya!" Gigi exclaimed, rushing forward as Kyoya picked himself up, "My god, it has been so long! How are you doing? What's been going on with your life? Got a girlfriend? Is it true you were kidnapped by Nemesis?"

This time, the man, whose name was Rex, groaned, "Gi! Give the guy a break! And why are you asking if he's got a girlfriend? He's been kidnapped for the past seven, almost eight, years!"

Gigi laughed, "I know that silly! But that doesn't mean anything!"

Rex facepalmed. Bao laughed again, "Well, welcome to the Resistance you three! Let me show you around..." Bao's voice faded as he and Chris led the three downstairs.

I turned to Kyoya, who still seemed shocked. "So..." I smirked, "What's the deal with that Gigi girl?"

Kyoya immeadiatly retorted with, "I don't have to tell you."

And then, he was gone.

* * *

**Okay, so Rex and Gigi are two OCs that a guest reviewer suggested to me. I decided to put them on, and I am willing to take other OCs too. BUT ONLY OCs THAT I THINK I CAN DO! GOT IT PEOPLE?! (ahem) as I was saying, guest reviewer (Dequincy) thank you for your OCs. As I said, I am willing to take others, but only if I think I can do them.**


	27. Masamune

Bao, Micheal, Aguma, and I were all under Beylin Fist's Winter Fortress. Bao was on the otherside of the room with Aguma, staring at Kuro's still form in the stasis pod. He looked... lost... sad.

Broken.

I sighed and turned back to my brother, looking him up and down. Micheal was doing the same to me.

"So..." I said, uncertain.

"So." Micheal said, "Um, after you leave, could you give something to Bao for me?"

"Why can't you do it?" I snorted, "He's right there."

"But he'll be distracted for a while after this visit." Micheal said, turning to a filing cabinet, "And one of the new recruits... Gigi, I think, she'll want to be in on this."

Micheal handed me a manila file, and I stared down at it, frowning slightly. I started to open it, but Micheal hit my wrist with a nearby ruler.

"OW!" I exclaimed, "Dude, what the hell?!"

"Bao and the leuteniant's eyes only." Micheal said, his back turned to me.

I growled, eyes narrowed, "Why can't I look at it?"

"Because I said so."

I stared at the back of his head, wishing I could just tear his black hair out by the roots.

But, like it had been when we were kids, I'd probably get my ass handed to me.

"Okay Masamune." Bao's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, and I turned to the redhead, seeing him still with that same lost look on his face. Aguma stood a few feet behind him, watching him carefully, "Give me the file and we'll get out of here."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, but handed it to him anyway. Bao took it, and placed it into a shoulder bag he had slung over his shoulder. Then, he turned to the stairs, leaving me and Aguma behind.

Seconds later, when he opened the door, we heard an explosion, and heard Bao's screaming curse.

**"GOD DAMN FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!"**


	28. OC- Stacy

I watched with satisfaction as our prisoners began to wake. Beside me, still in her uncrackable- I had that pesky Kadoya to thank for that- stasis pod, was Kuro. I chuckled evilly as Bao was the first one to get a grip of what happened. His eyes widened. Then...

_"SON OF A BITCH!"_ Bao's shout was enough to wake the other three up. He tore at his chains, his body arching off of the wall when an electrical jolt went through him.

As the others woke up, I listened to their voices.

"Bao, you okay?" Aguma asked.

"Yeah... that just hurt like a bitch..." Bao panted, slumped forwards.

I chuckled, and opened the door, deciding to make my appearance.

"Good evening boys." I purred, "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm the director of the WBBA World, the name being Stacy Hell De Vil. Or, as your puny resistance calls me, The Devil Woman."


	29. Julian

"Shouldn't the others be back by now?" I frowned at my sister.

Julia glanced at me. She pushed a stray stand of her blonde hair out her black eyes, staring up at the black sky.

"You're right. They should've been here over an hour ago." Julia nodded. Her eyes started to turn dark gray, and I knew she was starting to worry.

"But... we need to wait a little longer, right?" I tried, "No need to worry yet."

"There's every reason to worry." Julia snarled, whipping on me. I took a step back, seeing her eyes had turned red, "Because if they're in trouble, I become the leader. _And_. _I_. _Can't_. _Lead_!"

"Uh... there was the time you lead the Daughters of Darkness in the World Tournaments?" I tried.

"That was the _World Tournaments_!" Julia wailed, "This is the _Resistance Against Nemesis_! Two totally different things!"

I rolled my eyes, and instantly regretted, for I found myself on the ground, with a hand around my neck.

"Julian... This is serious!" Julia seethed in my face, her fingers tightening around my airways.

"Can't... breathe!" I gasped out.

Julia let me go, and hauled me to my feet, while I gasped for oxygen.

"I'm... sorry bro... I'm just... high strung, I guess." Julia rubbed the back of her head and moved to go back inside.

I followed, still rubbing at my throat and grumbling under my breath.

When we got back into the lounge, I noticed Wales and Sophie argueing quietly. I cocked my head and watched them. Finally, Sophie sighed.

"Okay." Sophie murmured, just barely loud enough for me to hear.

I had just sat down in one couch, with Julia, when Sophie and Wales walked over and took the other couch. I raised an eyebrow at them.

"Can't I just-" Sophie tried.

"No." Wales said, tone serious. He was glaring so hard and intensely at Sophie, that it made Gravity Destroyer's Eyes of Medusa look like absolutely nothing.

"Okay fine. Guys, I kinda have something to admit." Sophie said. All eyes were on her.

"What's up Soph?" Nefertiti asked, her eyes on the file in hand. She was frowning, looking a little distracted.

Sophie mumbled something under her breath. Kai's head snapped up, eyes wide, and her jaw open.

Figured she'd hear, because of the fact of her super sonic hearing.

"You're... _what?!_" Kai shrieked, "Uh, Wales, why the hell are you letting your wife Beyblade when she's _pregnant?!_"

I didn't have a chance to cover my ears before all of the girls screamed.


	30. Sophie

"Ow..." Julian rubbed at his ears, "I think you just deafened me, Julia."

"I could care less about you!" Julia snapped, "Sophie, is this what you didn't want Wales telling me all those days ago?"

"Yes." Wales said.

"Kind of." I muttered.

"Quick, give me Cetus." Julia held her hand out, "And if you argue, I will wrestle it from your grasp."

"Julia!" I exclaimed, "You can't be serious!"

"I am, and I will do as I said." Julia narrowed her black eyes.

"Julian, can you please try to talk some sense into your sister? I can Blade just fine, thank you very much!"

"I actually agree with my sister." Julian stretched out, "Because in your, uh, condition, you really shouldn't be doing anything strenuous."

I gaped at the blonde, who raised an eyebrow at me, "Are you... serious?! JULIAN!"

Julian shrugged and leaned back, arms behind his head.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Gigi exclaimed, making Rex roll his eyes, "Isn't it, Rexy? Rex? Rex!"

"Yeah, sure, exciting. But we're down one Blader to help defeat Nemesis." Rex crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, "At least someone backs me up!"

"Yeah, and I will personally murder anyone else who defends you." Kai glared at everyone in the room, making it fall silent, "Understand?"

There were some murmurings of agreement, because anyone who knew Kai, knew that she'd follow out her threat.

"So, Sophie. Cetus, now." Julia held her hand out.

I sighed, and, reluctantly, gave my light blue Bey to the blonde.

"Thank you." Wales sighed in my ear, his tone relieved, "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you or the baby."

"I know." I whispered back, "You'd blame yourself."

Wales shrugged, "Maybe."

At that moment, an explosion aboveground rocketed the floor, making everyone snap on to their feet.

"Nefertiti, Kai, Jigoku, west side!" Julia suddenly began barking out orders, "Yvone, Washi, Kyle, east side! Kakeru, Ryuto, Helios, north side! Rex, Gigi, you're with me! Temari, Zela, I need you topside! Everyone else, stay here!"

As the other Bladers rushed out, Julia waited until it was just her, Rex, and Gigi, before turning to the rest of us, "Be ready to retreat. With Bao being held prisoner, I'm in charge now, and I need you to trust and listen to me if we're gonna get out of this alive. Ishi- Ryuko, you know what to do."

Then, the blonde disappeared into the shadows of the hallway.


	31. OC- Kyle

I kept on repeating the same thing, over and over in my head.

_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this._

But in reality, I wish Julia had told me to stay with the Legendary Bladers and their friends, and swapped me out with Ishi- Ryuko. The only reason I battle is to prove to my brother I can do it, and to make him proud.

"Yvone, Kyle, let's do this!" Washi said from ahead of us, clicking his Falcon to his launcher and aiming at the Nemesis robots, "Let it..."

"Rip!" Yvone finished, leaving me fumbling to catch up. My launch was off and I accidently hit Pan instead of the robots. I winced.

"Kyle! Watch it!" Yvone snarled at me, making me take a step back, cowering.

"S- sorry." I stammered.

Yvone growled, "Whatever. Pan! Harmonic Blast!"

I took another step away before taking a deep breath and getting ready to call out to Tiamat. But before I could, a new shout cut me off.

"Saggittaro! Special Move, Diving Arrow!"

I whipped around, meeting my brother's brown eyes as he put away his launcher.

"K- Kenta?" I stammered.

"Kyle, get back inside." Kenta said, coming up beside me, "And don't argue. If something happens to me, just be careful."

"But Kent-"

"Kyle. Inside. Now." Kenta growled.

I hesitated, before calling Tiamat back, and turning to run.

Behind me, I heard my brother's strong willed shout.


	32. Ryuga

"Uh... where'd Kenta go?" Gingka asked.

I cursed under my breath. Of course the vain brat would notice.

Well, so much for covering for Kenta's sneak out.

Ishi- Ryuko whipped on me, "Where is he?"

"Um... how should I know?" I tried.

"Ryuga, my patience wears thin easily. Tell me. Otherwise, you'll find yourself saying hello to a brick wall." Ishi- Ryuko snarled.

I rolled my eyes, "Find him yourse-"

I didn't have a chance to finish my sentence before I was hurled at the nearest wall by some unknown strength Dynamis' sister possessed.

_Dynamis' sister!_ _I THOUGHT THAT FAMILY WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ALL BRAINS AND NO BRAWN!_

Guess I was wrong...

I pulled myself up just as a punch came down at my head. With a yelp, I rolled out of the way.

"Ishi- Ryuko! Leave my brother alone and fucking help me and Kakeru get the helicopters up and going!" Ryuto, thankfully, ran in at that moment, and grabbed the lilac haired woman's arm and dragged her across the room.

I shook my head as I stood up, slightly disoriented. At the same time, Kyle bolted in, and yet another explosion rocketed the room.

"Okay, I can care less if you're going to listen to Julia or not, but if we don't get loaded up in the next three minutes, we're gonna be buried alive. And yes, I realize everyone is still out fighting, but believe me when I say, they'll be fine by themselves." Kakeru shouted as the ceiling opened up. The rotors on the two helicopters were spinning at full blast by now.

Everyone moved, getting on to the two copters. I hesitated for just a second, but when I caught my brother glaring at me as he helped Kyle into one helicopter, I moved over to him.

"You sure about this?" I asked him.

"No. But if we want to live, then yes." Ryuto shoved me in, and jumped in after me, latching the door shut and moving to the cockpit.

I shook my head, standing. One more time on being knocked off kilter, and I'd scream bloody murder.

I moved to sit down in the back and realized Kyle was sitting on the floor of the copter, legs drawn up to his chest and arms around his knees. His shoulders were shaking as though he were crying.

Tch. The kid ran from a fight. Serves him right to be scared.

I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall, eyes closed. The only sounds I heard was the helicopter engine and Kyle's almost silent sobs. Slowly, he fell silent, his crying replaced with low murmurings. I couldn't help but listen.

"Please Kenta... don't die... You're all I have left..."

Wait, what? I opened up one eye, looking down at the lime haired boy. What did he mean, 'Kenta don't die, you're all I have left'? Did that brat of a follower stay behind to save his brother?

Then again, he always has put the needs of others before him.


	33. OC- Zela

"Follow me guys." Julia said nearly two hours after Nemesis' attack.

I winced as I stepped on my left foot, but kept silent and continued on.

"Zela, are you okay?" Tamari asked me quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I whispered back.

"You sure? You look a little pale. And lord knows Zeo'll kill me if anything happens to you." Tamari said.

"I'm fine." I grit my teeth.

Tamari shrugged, "Suit yourself."

She ran ahead to talk to Helios, leaving me by myself in the back of the group.

Sighing, I let my thoughts wander, tuning out the world around me. I was so distracted, I failed to realize I was being followed by a Nemesis crony. Johannes, to be precise.

But, when he grabbed my arms, and pulled them behind my back, I let out a shrill scream of terror.


	34. OC- Tamari

I whipped around at the sound of Zela's scream, my eyes landing on her being held in Johannes' grasp, a knife at her throat.

Oh great. First Kenta was kidnapped, and now Zela was about to be?

Uh, over my dead body!

"Let's go, Siren Furie!" I yelled, launching my purple and silver Bey.

"Tamari, stop!" Julia shouted, "Manticore!"

The gold and black Bey crashed into mine. I shrieked a growl, turning on the elder blonde.

"Don't attack!" Julia said, "Save your strength! Let him take her!"

"WHAT?!" Both Zela and I shrieked, "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!"

"Believe me, Tamari." Julia said, her voice lowered for just me to hear, "I have a plan."

I blinked, seeing Julia's black eyes flash wisely and mischieviously. I held my hand out, catching Furie.

"Okay..." I murmured.

"Tamari, no! Help me!" Zela cried out as Johannes dragged her away.

I kept my back turned, tears falling from eyes at my best friend's shouts and screams of betrayal.

"I'm sorry... Ze..." I whispered.

_"TAMARI!"_

I listened no more.


	35. Toby

**Sorry about the language in this chapter...**

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET MY BEST FRIEND JUST GET KIDNAPPED!"

Everyone jumped at my sister's scream. A voice snapped back at her.

"I'm telling you, you don't need to worry! She'll be fine!" Julia Konzern's voice snarled back.

The two girls had by now entered the room- which was a bunker under the Temple of Kardash, something that had set Nile off- and were glaring so fiercely at each other, it made Ryuga's glare seem like a set of puppy dog eyes.

"Well I thought the point of the Resistance is to make sure that everyone who can fight is to stay safe!" Zela snapped back. She turned her back on the blonde, grumbling under her breath, "Excuse me your highness, funny I don't see a crown..."

"Moving on you two." Nefertiti rolled her eyes, moving around the two fueding girls.

"What?!" Tamari shrieked, making the elder Storm stop, "Don't act like you're not up to your neck in this! You're in as deep as Julia, 'cause you were backing up every defense little miss priss came up with!"

"WHAT?!" Both Nefertiti and Julia snarled at the same time.

"Oh yeah, you wanna go, girlie?!" Julia growled.

"Bring it slut! I could take you on any day of the week with my hands tied behind my back and my eyes closed!"

"_OH THAT DOES IT_!" Julia lunged, her eyes having turned red.

Nefertiti snorted, rolled her eyes, and turned- only to be blown right back by Madoka's shouts.

"BE QUIET AND STOP FIGHTING! STOP ACTING LIKE A BUNCH OF CHILDREN!"

All of the group crashed into the wall, piled up on top of each other with Julia at the bottom of the pile, muttering in Italian.

"_Figlio di una cagna, che fanno male. Nei prossimi a venire dalla testa calda_?"

Julian, Klaus, Katrina, Wales, and Sophie sweatdropped at whatever that meant.

"Where's Zela?" Jigoku asked.

It went so silent you could've heard a pin drop.

I blinked, suddenly realizing what Julia, Nefertiti, and Tamari had been fighting about.

Pulling herself out of the mess of limbs and bodies, Tamari growled, "Ask little miss priss."

"Why do you hate me so much?" Julia asked, glaring at my sister.

"Because you're a Konzern. And a stuck up, sadistic, slutty bitch of a whore. That's why." Tamari snapped back, "And you can forget me listening to anything you say, if you're the leader. You let my best friend get kidnapped, and I'd put ten to one you're working with Nemesis. Just like your brother did with Ziggurat."

Then, before anyone could react, Tamari turned and walked out the door, slamming it behind her with such force the walls shook.


End file.
